Melinda Halliwell
Melinda Halliwell is the youngest child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Originally just a witch, she was made into a Whitelighter-Witch by the Elders and is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. She is named after her powerful ancestor Melinda Warren who began the Charmed legacy. Her powers include Telekinetic Orbing and Hovering. Additionally, Melinda possesses the basic powers of a witch; such as Spell Casting, Potion Making, and Scrying for lost objects or people. Furthermore, if the need was great enough she and her brothers may one day be able to access the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers .]] * Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport objects with the use of orbs. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people from one place to another. ;Whitelighter Powers * Hovering: 'The ability to rise a few feet in the air, and float in one place on a swirl of orbs. ;''Other Powers *The Power of Three:' The collective power of Melinda and her siblings which enhances their powers. * 'High Resistance:' This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. Etymology *'Melinda': The modern name Melinda is a combination of "Mel" with the suffix "-inda". "Mel" can be derived from names such as Melanie meaning "dark, black" in Greek or from Melissa meaning "honeysuckle" in Greek. It is also associated with the Greek word meli meaning "honey" and with Linda meaning "gentle, soft, tender" in Germanic. *'Halliwell:' Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes and Trivia * Paul Ruditis tweeted that, out of all the Charmed Ones' daughters, Melinda is the oldest, the Tamora and Kat Mitchell are the middle ones, and P.J. Halliwell is the youngest. * Out of all nine ''Charmed-children, Melinda is the third oldest. * In Forever Charmed, Piper is visibly pregnant in Phoebe's wedding scene (due to Holly Marie Combs' real life pregnancy) however it is suggested that Piper is pregnant with Melinda at this point - which would tie in with the timeline for Season 9. * Although Melinda is born after Wyatt and Chris, an alternate version of her is shown before them in Morality Bites, Wyatt is first shown in The Day the Magic Died and Chris is first shown in Oh My Goddess! Part 1. * Paul Ruditis stated in an interview that though Melinda's unnatural destiny as Twice-Blessed was absolved, she will retain her active power of telekinetic orbing, likening a witch's active power to an arm or a leg that just can't be taken away. * In the novel Leo Rising, there was a dark-haired girl with the boys that Leo didn't recognize. Something about the way she moved reminded him of Piper, but he didn't get to witness her actions for long. Chris was halfway through saying her name "Mel-" before Wyatt interrupted. Appearances Melinda Halliwell has appeared in 2''' episodes of the series and '''14 comic issues throughout the course of the comic series. References Category:Charmed Characters Category:Charmed Comic Characters Category:Wizards Category:Warren Wizards Category:Halliwell Family Category:Whitelighters